Marju Raiki
Marju Raiki is a shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the Lieutenant of Division 9 Appearance Marju stands tall at 6'0 and weighs 209 lbs. He has red eyes and shoulder-length black hair that is wild. He wears the original sleeved shinigami shihakusho with hidden blades under the sleeves. He wears his zanpakuto to the left side of his waist and his LT badge on his left arm. He has scars from whip-slashes from back in the Rukongai, and still from his life. Personality Marju is a leader, always looking to be on the top or the hierarchy of groups. He is, however patient in his endeavours to get there. Further he is a kind man with a special love for fighting. He has developed to be a warm, kind man who has the eager to be blunt at sometimes but that's still from his early days in Rukongai. He performs best under pressure, thus having good results in close fights. Friends have always come easy in his camp, and he gets attached to people rather quickly. History Pre-Gotei 13. As he grew up in the 60th neighbourhood of Rukongai he had to learn to fight for his survival and to protect his group of friends, who were his family because his parents had died by hollow-attacks. These fights made Marju a very tough kid, he kept feeling less and less pain after his fights but the fractures still had to be healed. Marju had a lot of friends, which wasn't good sometimes. He let anyone join his group, as long as he led them. This brought in criminal friends and good friends, the criminal friends always got the group in trouble and Marju just had to fight and fight and fight, but Marju has always had a good heard. In the Academy Marju was again top of the group of friends, in Zanjutsu and Kendo. Kido was never quickly taught to him but he managed to get his grade average for the graduation. Division 8 Shortly after graduating, his former Captain Ryuuhei Shikuga took him in as the Fourth Seat of Division Eight. He took this position with both hands and was amazed by the work that shinigami actually have to do. This greatly influenced his view at the shinigami. He had trained a lot and had a number of spars, the most important to him was his spar with Zemaiah Tempo. To his (cocky) expectation he had won the spar with him. Shortly after the spar the three worlds collided and the final Seraphim War began. World Collision, final Seraphim War. Marju had teamed up with Renji Yamada to fight the seraphim called Raphael. This battle cost Marju his ear and he had some severe injuries, but nothing that couldn't be treated. After the battle, he and Renji went to 4th and he was treated by Kenno Nai, a shinigami of that division. He had patched the two up and he had and Renji parted ways once more. Marju himself went to rest and he met up with his Captain, which was Ryuuhei Shikuga at that time. He and Ryuuhei went to the Human World part of the three worlds and 'borrowed' Kerosene to set up the closing of the Portal. After they returned Marju had altered the engines of the Shiva ''and the mission to close the Portal began. He had received a new ear from 12th in the meantime and he joined up with Shin Kobayashi in the mission. He was assigned on the ground with Ryuuhei and Joaquin Ribereño to fight off ground troops while the other closed the Portal, which was a success and the World has ended. Division 9 After being patched up again, Ryuuhei promoted him to Third Seat, but that was short-lived as he was assigned to be the Lieutenant of Division 9, under his new Captain, Yamashita Ritsu. He would let Marju be his Lieutenant under one condition, he had to give Yamashita his zanpakuto for an undefined amount of time. He has and he went to Ryuuhei to sign the transfer papers, which let off some tears for him, since he has a huge crush on him and his time with Ryuuhei would diminish, if not vanish. He returned to 9th after signing the transfer papers and received the Lieutenant Badge. He participated in an evacuation mission, led by Ryuuhei and it was completed successfully. He had then done multiple spars with seated members from all divisions and tipped them too, without using his zanpakuto. He then interrupted a fight that his Third Seat, Chisato was having with her rival Luke and taught her the beginnings of a good shunpo. Shortly after that Hiroku Shikuga stormed into his office at 5 am to give him his zanpakuto back and named him Acting Captain of Nineth Squad for undefined time as his Captain, Yamashita Ritso had fallen ill. He is still the Acting Captain of Division 9. Time-Skip During the Time Skip, Marju spent most of his time at the Division, training his subordinates and attending paperwork. In the skip, Marju has fallen ill for a few weeks aswell, and as a consequence to his medication, his eyecolour changed to blood-red. There was no possible way to revert the change of eyecolour. He has also aquired hidden blades, which are hidden below the sleeves of his shihakusho. (Assassin's Creed anyone?) And he has mastered the use of them in the three years and often used them in fights and spars to surprise his opponent. He has practiced mostly sword-handling and shunpo during these three years, but has also increased his reiatsu by quite a bit. He has gained quite the muscles, increasing his weight too. Powers and Abilities • Kido up to #40 • Shunpo • Oni Depokin • Suikawari Inner World Marju's inner world is a field of blossoms, with a large treestump where his Zanpakutō spirit mostly resides. Zanpakutō Name: Higi Batorā Arcane Battler In shikai, the blade gains a small version of the bankai-mechanism around the tsuba and the hilt changes colour. The mechanism allows him to power his abilities and slightly enhance his attacks aswell, but nothing compared to its bankai form. '''Release command: Sorera o Anata no Mahō o Hyōji Suru Show them your Magic' Higi Shīrudo Arcane Shield Marju focuses reiatsu at the tip of his blade and a blue arcane shield forms at the tip, blocking attacks if the opponent's way of attack (Hak/Sei) is 2 higher or anything lower than Marju's Sei. Higi Satsujin Arcane Murder Marju dashes towards his opponent, faster than shunpo while holding his sword forward, which is loaded with arcane energy. If it hits it would deal way more damage than a normal stab or slash. Bankai (locked) The name of Marju's bankai is Nankaina Tatakai no Eiyū Hero of the Arcane Battle Marju's bankai changes his outfit and sword. The mechanism around the around the tsuba can focus energy into his sword, increasing its destructive power, or to increase it's power to parry strikes. When it makes impact with something the energy's power gets released and gets more destructive power. The appearance is on the picture. The energy focused in his blade released from the blade, sending a wide-arced wave of arcane energy towards his opponent. It can also be held in his blade to enhance both the destructive power of his attack and also making is relatively easier for him to parry. On collision with its target the power releases and thus increasing the destructive power. This can be done at will, and the waves have a 1 turn cooldown Statistics Trivia Marju's theme song is November Rain by Guns N' Roses, his battle theme is Master of Puppets by Metallica Ryuuhei means a lot to Marju. Marju hates cocky people, especially if they use Kidou. Marju hates Kidou. Zemaiah Tempo is his rival. He had his zanpakuto confiscated by his Captain, Yamashita Ritsu, but he has it back now. Seldomly uses any Hado other than Shakkaho and Hidenko. His only used Bakudo are Sekienton and Seki. Doesn't like Hiroku Shikuga, since he stormed into his room at 5 am and slept in his bed, making him move. He is in possession of the Golden Lion of Fastest Integrated Newcomer, awarded to him at the Third Golden Lions. He'll fight someone from Division 10 any day of the week. His face claim is Noctis from the Final Fantasy-series. Quotes To Zemaiah'': "Stop the talk, let's fight" Before their first fight spar. To Rukia when she was drunk: "It's okay, it's not that tomorrow you remember what you just did."'' To Yamashita when handing over his zanpakuto for undefined time: "Very well.. If that is what is asked from me it's only a small price to pay." ''After which he got the Lieutenant position. To Ryuuhei before signing the transfer papers, releasing him to Division 9: ''"Yes I'm alright. No no, you haven't upset me, it's just the thought of seeing you less and less every day when I pick up my work at 9th. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine.." SW1832.jpg|Marju's zanpakuto Anime-Guy35.jpg|Pre-TS 1023060-bigthumbnail.jpg|Pre-TS 32503f8e4a1d9ff3ff95dc074d910515-d6blm1l.jpg|Pre-TS Prince_Noctis_Lucis_Caelum_by_picopicochan.jpg|Post-TS Noctis_edge_of_light_and_darkness_by_td_yukiryuu-d6ajmmh.jpg|At 3rd Golden Lions File:Connor_Hidden_blades_by_Okmer.jpg|His hidden blades Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei